


Dead Dead World

by ImatureLamb802



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Beta Boscha, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Design Luz noceda, Concept Amity Blight, Concept Boscha, Concept Design willow, Concept Designs, Concept Luz Noceda, Drinking, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Gore, Guns, Inspired by The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), Knives, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of War, Mentions of drugs, Multi, Murder, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, War, bad and god luck, beta willow - Freeform, cursing, mentions of drinking, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImatureLamb802/pseuds/ImatureLamb802
Summary: "Ten Years. The World Ended Ten Years Ago. Now There’s new Rules. Threats, Wars, people, and new Darkness's to haunt People's Dreams"
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Willow Park/Boscha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Dead Dead World

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the walking dead game season four, it will have flashbacks tho. 
> 
> here are all the roles of the characters, some don't have roles of the characters from the game
> 
> there will be headcanons and a lot of change of story
> 
> Luz: Clemintine  
> Gus: Aj  
> Eda: Lee  
> Amity: Violet  
> willow as herself  
> Lilith as herself  
> Edric: Louis  
> Emira: Aasim  
> Viney: Ruby  
> Matt: Ten/willy  
> Skara: Brody  
> Boscha: Mitch/Marlon  
> cat  
> Bo  
> Alador  
> Odalia
> 
> i wont name all the characters cause they are in the tags

The evening sun shined over the woods and road as the wind blew softly. A car drove down the road at a normal speed, Inside the car resided Luz and Gus, also King and Owlbert. Luz focused her honey brown eyes ahead and on the road as Gus sat in the back seat in a bored manner. King’s head laying on his lap tiredly. Eventually, Gus’s stomach grumbled and he frowned. “Luz I’m hungry” he complained softly to her. Luz looked in the rearview mirror at Gus then glanced beside herself at a bag of chips sitting next to Owlbert on the passenger seat that haven’t been opened yet, she looked back at the road as she grabbed the chips and tossed the chips to Gus. “here you go bud” She said softly. Gus Caught the chips and looked down at them for a moment before looking up at Luz who was in the Drivers Seat “Arent you hungry too?” He asked her as he saw her hand go to the passenger seat to presumably pet Owlbert for a few seconds before going back to the steering wheel.  
  
Luz shook her head “Naw, you eat them. I’m sure we’ll find food at the next stop” She said with a smile so Gus wouldn’t worry, though she knew he always did. “That’s what you said last time..” He mumbled quietly. Luz sighed “I know..” she said softly with a small frown. The rest of the Car Ride was quiet, only car noises filled in the silence.  
  
**an hour and a half later** **  
****  
** The car was stopped in front of an old house, it had vines growing over it in some place’s as the grass was grown tall. Near the house stood a tree with a tire swing, the whole place looked so peaceful and calming. Luz turned off the car but before she unlocked the door’s she looked at Gus in the rearview mirror “What are the Rules.” She asked him. “Stay by you, only shoot if you need to,” he said. Luz raised a brow “and?” she asked. After a few seconds of thinking, Gus Spoke “When entering a place always make sure there’s an exit you can use to escape” he said. Luz smiled then unlocked the car “Good.” She said Happily. Luz Grabbed her Backpack and Bat that was on the floor of the passenger seat then got out of the car, but before she could shut the car door King quickly scrambled to the driver’s seat. He looked up at Luz expectantly and let out little yaps and whines. “Nope, animals stay inside the car this time,” She said and closed the car door. King let out louder little yaps but stopped a few seconds later. Owlbert Stayed snuggled in the passenger seat quietly.  
  
She looked around and listened silently for any people or walkers when she only heard the soft noise of the wind blowing through the tree’s she sighed with relief ‘ _Thank god._ ’ she thought. She then looked at Gus who was waiting for her a few steps in front of her, she smiled softly as the golden sunset hit her green army jacket and underneath a White t-shirt with purple stripes. Also, her Black ripped skinny jeans and worn tennis shoes along with her maroon beanie on top of her head as her dark brown hair cascaded down and past her shoulders, almost to her elbows.   
  
She put the baseball bat through a couple of straps that were connected to the right side backpack so she didn’t have to carry the said object, then she put on the backpack. Luz walked ahead and Gus quickly followed beside her, Luz noticed how the sun revealed some dirt on Gus’s blue and white Varsity jacket and pants _‘I need to try and find more clothes for him.’_ she thought.  
  
Luz looked slightly to the right at the house and then to the left at the old tire swing, she Noticed Gus staring at the tire swing and smiled “What’s that?” he asked her curiously “It’s a tire swing, it is like a swing..only instead of a normal plank of wood its a tire” She explained, Gus looked up at her in a confused manner. “But I thought you only use Tire’s for cars and tractors,” he said. She let out a soft chuckle and patted his head “nope. Wild isn’t it” she asked, she saw him nod. She then walked over to the tire swing and looked at Gus “Ven aca, il push you” she said softly and partially in Spanish. Gus then walked over to the tire swing and got on it, Luz go behind the tire swing and started to push it carefully.  
  
Gus smiled with a soft laugh, after a few minutes Gus got off with a bright smile “That was fun” he said happily, “Why don’t more houses have tire swings?” he asked, Luz, shrugged with a calm expression “I don’t know, I guess everyone couldn’t afford giant tire’s” She explained “I use to have one at my house when I was little, My Mamá

Use to push me on it all the time” she shared as the memories played through her head.

then a playful smile appeared on her face, she got on the tire swing and looked at Gus “My turn.” she said. A shocked and slightly angry expression appeared on Gus’s face which made Luz laugh “Wha!- Luz I cant push you, you’re too big!” he complained to her. Luz gasped and put her hand over her heart “I’m not too big! I’m Fit as a fiddle” she said with now crossed arms, she winced slightly from the saying _‘Geez I sound like Eda.’_ _  
__  
_ Gus stood still with a pouting stance but he had a small smile on his face “you know you are a giant compared to me right?” he asked her, she rolled her Honey Brown eye’s and stood up “I sir, will remember your betrayal” She said as she acted mad and started to walk away from the tire swing, Gus quickly followed beside her with a small laugh as he slightly shoved her to the side. Which barely moved her. Luz then gave him a small shove back as they both laughed. Her shove also barely moved him. They both walked up the old stairs to the porch and then towards the door, Luz grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. Surprisingly it was open. Luz made the hand motion for Gus to Stay still then walked inside as she moved her hand up and back to grab her bat, to her right was some broken furniture and on her left...were two walkers tied up in chairs next to each other. Luz stared for a few seconds before shaking her head “you can come in” She said to Gus.  
  
Gus walked inside and a little passed Luz, he Immediately noticed the two walkers “ Los Muertos..” he mumbled quietly. Luz nodded and walked near them but not too close, she looked to the left on a big window seal. There was a note that didn’t look touched, Luz picked it up and started to read it _“Please leave us alone, we wanted this to happen”_ the note read.  
  
Luz put the note down then faced the walkers with a blank expression “Should we kill them?” Gus asked. Luz shook her head “No, they wanted this” she said softly “we gotta respect their wishes” she said, and Gus nodded. Gus then spoke up “Luz” he said “yeah?” she asked and looked over at him. She watched him point at the doorway they just walked through and an open window to the left past the walkers “Exit’s” he said, Luz, smiled softly “Good job” she said which earned Gus a smile. They both started to search the place for anything. Gus walked over to a door but noticed it was locked. He turned around and looked at luz “luz, there’s an extra room here but the door’s locked” he said. Luz walked over and easily kicked the door open, breaking the lock on it.  
  
Luz walked inside and noticed a closed hatch on the floor, before she could take a step forward Gus tugged on her Sleeve. She looked beside herself and at Gus who had a worried expression “Luz, there no exit's in this room” he said worriedly. Luz looked up and around the room to double-check, all the windows were boarded up, and there weren’t any door’s beside the one they came through in. Luz then looked back at Gus “You can wait in the doorway if it makes you feel better” she said softly and he nodded, he let go of her jacket sleeve and walked over to the doorway as he leaned against the frame of the doorway.  
  
Luz walked over to the hatch and got on her hands and knees. She put her head against the hatch and listened for anything indicating something alive was in there..or use to be alive that is. When she didn't hear anything she sat up on her knees and opened the heavy hatch a bit, she looked inside and to her delight, there was canned food. A lot of it too. “Hey Gus guess what I found,” she said with a cocky smile and looked over at him, he looked at her with a small hopeful smile “Food?” he asked. Luz smiled a bit more “yep, see im the master treasure hu-” when she heard a click she looked back down the hatch, there was now a single grenade that Luz knew could go off any second. “Shit,” she said.  
  
Luz quickly Stood up and ran towards Gus “Cover your head!” She yelled and tackled him then closed her eyes as she prepared for the explosion... Then there was the explosion, luckily Luz was covering Gus’s body so he wouldn't get hurt. They both fell to the ground as loud ringing filled their ear’s, Luz sat up and opened her eyes. She noticed Gus was fine but holding his ears in pain, she frowned at the sight then quickly tapped his shoulder for him to open his eyes. He opened them and looked at luz with a slightly painful and worried expression, Luz also had a worried expression “Are you okay?” she asked him loudly. “What?” he yelled and she rolled her eyes “christ..” she then took in a deep breath as the ringing in her ear’s started to disappear. But instead of ringing filling her ears the distant sound of walkers groaning started to get closer. _‘So much for peaceful.’_ she thought.   
  
She quickly scooped him up in her arms and bolted out of the house, Los Muertos were almost everywhere but there was a small clearing. Luz decided to go through it, ducking and dodging walkers that would try to grab ger or Gus. Gus held onto Luz tightly as he felt himself start to panic, he looked up at Luz’s face and noticed she was slightly starting to panic. When Luz noticed he was looking at her she smiled and put on a brave face for him “It’s alright.” she said quickly to him.  
  
When she got to the car she opened the door and quickly set him inside then closed it, when she turned around she was met with a zombie trying to bite her. She wrestled it away from her then finally kicked it to the ground then opened the driver's door and hopped inside. King must have moved to the backseat while they were gone. She quickly turned on the car and started to drive into the woods since the road was blocked by too many walkers that could smash through the windows and kill them.  
The rest happened pretty fast, Luz remembers telling Gus to brace for impact as she saw the fear in his eye’s as he held king tightly. She remembers grabbing Owlbert and hiding him inside one of her big jacket pockets on the inside of her army jacket. Then there was blackness for maybe a minute or two, then she remembers through blurry eyes Gus and King being pulled at the now wrecked and upside-down car by a shadowy figure “N-no..don't take him..” She mumbled out in a hoarse and pain-filled voice. Then there was only blackness.  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, comment below what you think I could have written better
> 
> sorry it's short


End file.
